


Not Today

by Mareel



Series: Aspects [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e22 The Council, Epistolary, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Politics, United Federation of Planets, Xindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you fail... for the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> This is a letter from Jonathan to Degra's widow, Naara, written approximately twenty-two years after the events of Season 3. Jonathan is serving as a Councillor with the United Federation of Planets, and has maintained contact with Naara over the years since Degra's death. 
> 
> Written in August 2013 for the prompt 'diplomacy'.

 

_________________________________________

 

Dear Naara, 

I waited to contact you until there was a decision by the Federation Council on my proposal for Xindi membership. There was so much behind-the-scenes negotiation, and it looked hopeful for a time. But I’m sure you’ve heard the official outcome by now.

It seems that more years must pass before Earth is ready to accept even a provisional membership for your people. Memories of the attack are still raw, and there was a great deal of emotional testimony from survivors. That it was fomented in large part by a particularly xenophobic political faction didn’t diminish the impact of their stories. As long as Earth holds a veto, the Federation can be held hostage by such groups. 

You and I know that the Xindi are no longer our enemy, and that your people have gone through their own type of hell in establishing the New Council after the defeat of the Reptilians. And as long as I serve the Federation in any capacity, you can be sure I’ll keep trying. This has become something of a personal cause for me, something I feel I owe to Degra’s memory… and to his family. 

So I can’t invite your you and your family to visit Earth yet. I know it wouldn’t be safe for you. 

Perhaps one day our children’s children can meet in peace. 

With my best wishes,  


Jonathan

_________________________________________

 


End file.
